


Orificial Business

by Llama1412



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Anonymous Sex, Brothels, Glory Hole, M/M, Non-Human Genitalia, Oral Sex, Undercover
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:27:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29851152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Llama1412/pseuds/Llama1412
Summary: When Roche hears a rumor that the Scoia’tael might be frequenting a brothel on the edge of town, he decides it’s worth going undercover to see.
Relationships: Iorveth/Vernon Roche, Vernon Roche/Other(s)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 18
Collections: Sugar and Spice Witcher Bingo





	Orificial Business

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the sugar and spice bingo prompt: glory holes! Sorry this first chapter is so short, but it's all the set up. NEXT comes the fun times. And by that I mean lots and lots of sex.

Roche had always found elves curious. That was perhaps unexpectedly, given his current position as Commander of Nonhuman Affairs – or maybe it was entirely expected. Was it strange to hunt something that fascinated you?

It probably depended on the type of fascination. His curiosity most likely didn’t count. 

Not that Roche wasn’t interested in elven and dwarven culture and stuff. It seemed genuinely pretty interesting, when he could find reliable information about it. But he had to admit that what he was  _ truly _ fascinated by was how  _ different _ elves and dwarves were.

As in, intimately different.  _ Biologically _ different.

Roche was fascinated by what the differences meant in practice, but with the power of his position, he was hardly going to be able to find out firsthand. 

Not normally, anyway.

When the Blue Stripes received a tip that a whorehouse on the end of town was catering to Scoia’tael outlaws, Roche  _ should _ have prepared a raid.

Instead, he decided that perhaps things required a  _ personal _ touch. Just a bit of reconnaissance, nothing unusual. That’s what he told himself as he walked to the brothel. That’s what he told himself as he approached the madam. That’s even what he told himself while he slept with the truly talented worker who was entirely human.

That’s what he told himself as he was leaving and spotted a dark alcove off to the side. An alcove with a curtain for privacy and a single hole carved into the wall at waist height.

Roche licked his lips, mouth suddenly watering. If – if Scoia’tael  _ did _ come here… perhaps it was in his best interests to… stick around, so to speak. Assuming the madam was amenable.

  
Was it a terrible idea? Most certainly. But fuck, when  _ else _ would he ever have a chance to have a nonhuman? Even if all he accomplished was satisfying his curiosity – well, who would ever have to know?


End file.
